Transactional cards such as credit cards, debit cards, and gift cards are carried by many individuals. Conventionally, such transactional cards contain a machine readable element, such as a bar code, a magnetic strip, or a radio frequency identification (RFID) chip that has an account number encoded thereon. The transactional cards typically include the account number in visible, raised numerals and may also include the name of the card holder. Other text may also be included such as the name of the card issuer and the regulations for use.
In an effort to differentiate transactional cards from one issuer to another, issuer specific logos may be included while various color schemes and printed images may also be present. However, there are no other sensory features provided on the transactional cards. Card holders may prefer additional sensory features to enhance the desirability of the transactional card and/or to individualize the transactional card.